The present invention relates generally to an absorbent garment, and in particular, to an absorbent garment having a refastenable adhesive element that releasably engages an elongateable panel and methods for the user and manufacture thereof.
Absorbent garments, and in particular disposable absorbent garments, can be configured in many different forms. For example, absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. These types of absorbent garments can be configured with fastening systems that allow the user to detach and reattach various fasteners so as to provide a refastenable absorbent garment. Often, the fastening system is configured with hook and loop elements or with adhesive elements. In either system, it is usually desirable to provide a landing material, or landing zone, to releasably engage the fastener.
The use of a landing material or zone is particularly desirable with adhesive fasteners, which can become easily contaminated by certain materials, thereby reducing their effectiveness after repeated applications. Many of the types of materials used as landing materials, such as films, however, are not breathable or stretchable and are not particularly comfortable next to the body of the user.
Moreover, it is often desirable to provide the absorbent garment with various elastic elements that can conform to the body of the user and provide a comfortable, snug fit. However, many types of landing materials suitable for adhesive-type fasteners are not well suited for stretching, and/or may interfere with the overall conformance of the garment to the body of the user.